User talk:Jdogno7
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dracmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 14:21, 9 June 2009 Seadramon That Seadramon being Michael's Seadramon is a direct contradiction from everything we have been given about Digimon partners, and the line you are relying on does not exist in the original. For the MegaSeadramon bit, there is the analyzer (With admittedly the same implication), but also the "Week of Seadramon" event (official for the dub), and the fact that it does not contradict anything about Myotismon's army. Finally, the phrasing used in the articles clearly states that it is only an implication. I appreciate that you are trying to add to the wiki, but it simply doesn't work.Glorious CHAOS! 15:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are not at all listening to me. #All Digimon Partners in Adventure were chosen as Digi-Eggs, and either hatched by the Partner, or they met when still in Baby stage. The Partner is the only one who can cause them to digivolve (the entire point of the digidestined), so there is no reason why a full-grown Seadramon would degenerate into a Betamon when Michael showed up, and tradition dictates that Michael would have found Betamon as an In-Training, Fresh, or Digi-Egg. The only exception is Gatomon, whose uniqueness is a huge plot point, and the result is that her Champion form is her default form. There is absolutely no indication that Michael's Betamon was lost and couldn't get to Michael, or that Seadramon is its default form. Furthermore, all Partner Digimon can speak, as well as most other Digimon, and the fact that the original Seadramon cannot clearly implicates it as a wild Digimon. It is a big stumbling block that Michael's Betamon/Seadramon can speak fluently, while the original Seadramon cannot. There's also no indication that any Digimon Partner, ever, has a "past life" - it always seems to be their first incarnation. #If this were just about "Analyzer Implications", then your point could possibly stand. However, as I have stated multiple times, it is not - it's also about the context, and the contradictions. So, you're comments about Whamon are irrelevant. #It was said by Fox Kids, who made the dub, so yes, again, it is official for the dub. #Because it is not a "possible" implication. That's the point I've been reiterating again and again. Despite Patamon seemingly making the implication, the context makes your situation impossible. Michael got Betamon in 2001, shortly after the battle with Diaboromon, so it is very barely possible that Seadramon got reformatted. However, I'm not exactly sure how the reformatting of the Digital World worked - most of the characters who the DigiDestined "meet again" are the same character as in Digimon Adventure, and weren't reborn or anything. Furthermore, we never see Seadramon get deleted, we never see MegaSeadramon get deleted, and it is highly unlikely, given Seadramon's behavior, that any of the Dark Masters would have deleted it. For Michael's Betamon to be the original Seadramon, Gennai would have had to basically killed the original Seadramon, then chosen to diddle with its data in order to make it nice and civilized, then sent it out to Michael. That doesn't make any sense.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::1) Stop adding new topics to my page, it's annoying. ::2) Your points are pretty much worthless. You really should listen to what I'm saying, because you are wasting your time attacking points I'm not trying to make, and which are irrelevant to the discussion. ::3) You list several Digimon that were found at Rookie but that still does not explain why Michael's Seadramon is by default a Betamon. If it was to be the original Seadramon, it's default form should be a Seadramon or higher by Adventure 02. None of the digidestined and their digimon you list do anything to explain that. ::4) Your speculation about Betamon's IQ going up is (1) Pure speculation, meaning it's useless in an argument, and (2) Absolutely not supported by a single thing in the series, Adventure or otherwise. There is not one instance where we see a Digimon's IQ being raised by some outside force - the closest we see is Baby Digimon, who are physically unable to speak in English until they digivolve to In-Training. ::5) Tamers has a completely different system, and is the worst possible choice for an example in this argument. First off, there's a reason they're called DigiDestined in Adventure, and Tamers in Tamers - they are always chosen in Adventure. Secondly, the Digimon that were partnered at levels above champion DID NOT TAKE LOWER FORMS AS THEIR DEFAULT FORM. Again, your point is completely irrelevant. ::6) What does that Frontier bit have anything to do with anything? ::7) ...as I said with Tamers, THAT'S NOT HOW ADVENTURE WORKS. For fuck's sake, the episode where they introduce Michael is the EXACT ONE where they explain that they WERE chosen by mysterious forces! Either spend some time actually listening to what I'm saying, or leave me alone, because all you're doing right now is filling up my talk page with irrelevant, meaningless spam.Glorious CHAOS! 23:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) One, Antylamon was a Deva, and Kudamon was a Royal Knight. Two, they were both from different seasons with different canons. Three, Seadramon was a normal, 'boss of the week' character in its first appearance. The only argument with any validity you've proposed relies SOLELY on the ten second sound bite from the American dub of a digi-analyzer that may or may not suggest that Beatmon may or may not be the same Seadramon from one of the first episodes of a series. Give it a rest. Mbjones90 09:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, jdogno. You are actually addressing my argument now. ::Yes, you are right, Tamers and Data Squad show that a God-level digital entity can change the "default level" of a Digimon. Furthermore, there are even God-level Digimon in Adventure, so it is slightly possible for that part of your situation to have happened. ::My response, then, is that (1) Azulongmon explains that all four of the Harmonious Ones were sealed, and it is indicated that they were barely able to get the four Adventure 02 Digimon. Betamon also doesn't mention being punished by one of the Harmonious Ones for any reason. Furthermore, while this provides a possible (though purely speculatory) solution for why Betamon is the default form, it still doesn't address the intelligence problem. ::While you have demonstrated the possibility of a few of the points, I think the main thing to consider now is that you are relying on things happening that are never mentioned in relation to Betamon or the Holy Beasts, and don't appear anywhere else in Adventure 02. Furthermore, in order for the Seadramon in Adventure to be Betamon, it would seem that the Holy Beasts would have to act in a way that they are never shown acting elsewhere. For comparison, Gatomon specifically says in Adventure that she was scouring the Digital World for the strongest monsters, so the only non-explicit part of the MegaSeadramon implication is "Seadramon evolved to MegaSeadramon at some point" - everything else is covered, and it does not require anyone to act out of character. (Sorry if this is hard to understand). ::So, you have addressed one of the main problems. However, there is still another big issue, and your story relies on the characters acting out-of-character. ::I certainly appreciate your enthusiasm, and I'm not trying to insult you or anything. However, I hope you realize at this point that your claim is simply too far-fetched to be appropriate for the articles. ::If you're having any trouble figuring out what to work on, most of the english cards still need articles. You can see Card:Main Page for instructions, and Card:BlackRapidmon for an example of a "finished" page.Glorious CHAOS! 10:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Murmukusmon For Digimon names, our policy goes Written English > Japanese Romanization > English name by ear > Japanese name by ear unless the English name is clearly different from the Japanese. At the moment, the only written name for Murmukusmon is at the Digimon Dictionary, which is why it has been changed. Remember that Murmuxmon is a fan-romanization created by, I think it was WPP? We default to official sources once they become available. Lanate (talk) 15:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Murmukusmon is pronounced the same way. Unless you can hand me the actual script the VAs used in that movie, we're sticking with the official romanization. Lanate (talk) 02:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) LadyDevimon, Devimon, etc. Please don't add anything to the bios unless it is sourced. Those claims do not appear in the original bios (though Devimon's bio does say that it was originally a type of Angemon, i.e., Angemon, MagnaAngemon, SlashAngemon, ClavisAngemon), and if you can find an official source, then you need to cite it appropriately, as with Daemon.Glorious CHAOS! 08:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Chessmon Note that the official name for KingChessmon in KingChessmon (White). That means that there may be a KingChessmon (Black) and thus the reasoning falls through. We'll just say it. Lanate (talk) 18:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OR http://wikimon.net/File:Bo-133t.jpg That says "Seraph", not "Fallen Angel". Absolutely do not add stats that are false. 16:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Seraphimon, etc. Where are you getting this information? BlackSeraphimon has never once been categorized as a Fallen Angel Digimon. It's simply a mutated Seraphimon, with a Virus attribute instead of Vaccine. Still Mega, still Seraph. Bo-133t is the only source I know of that lists its stats, and it says Seraph.Glorious CHAOS! 06:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :NEVER EVER USE ANOTHER WIKI AS A SOURCE. WIKIMON WAS WRONG.Glorious CHAOS! 21:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC)